Sag mir was du denkst
by Psychodelic95
Summary: Ein Puppenspieler hat die völlige macht über seine Puppe. Lilja, die Tochter einer angesehen isländischen Familie, tritt dem Schwarzen Orden bei.Doch ihr Innocence ist besonders.Das hier ist ihre Geschichte. Erstlingswerk.
1. Kapitel 1

Jaaa :D

Mein Erstlingswerk. Bitte zerfetzt mich nicht T__T

Ich dachte mir da es hier sowieso so wenig DGM Fictions gibt, also schreib doch selbst eine.

Die Idee dazu schwirrt mir schon länger im Kopf rum...

Und ja, ich weiss wie das mit der Namensgebung in Island ist, aber andere eben nicht.;] Das würde alles nur komplizierter machen.

Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ein bisschen konstruktive Kritik hinterlassen und vielleicht liest Jinai das ja auch o.o.

Vielen dank fürs Zuhören :) Jetzt aber los.

* * *

„Lilja, hohl doch bitte die Medizin für deinen Vater aus der Stadt." Rumms! Die Tür fiel zu.

„Ja, mach ich Mama." Das war keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl. Hätte sie gewartet wäre es eine gewesen.

Lilja erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, legte das Buch zur Seite und ging in Richtung Spiegel.

_Wenn ich mit der Frisur aus dem Haus gehe köpft sie mich._

Ja, Liljas Mutter legte sehr viel Wert auf äußeres. Denn man stelle sich vor jemand sieht die Repräsintantin der Familie Grimsdottir mit DIESER Frisur.

Lilja seuftzte leicht und fuhr sich mit der Bürste durch die Haare. Konnte Dagur dass nicht auch mal erledigen? Ach ja, stimmt ja, er muss ja unbedingt mit seinen „Freunden" um die Häuser ziehen.

„Lilja! Wo bleibst du denn?! Willst du das dein Vater an einer Herzattacke stirbt?" Jetzt übertrieb sie aber, natürlich ihr Vater hatte Herzprobleme aber er würde nicht sofort sterben nur weil die Medizin 3 Sekunden zu später kam.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs!" rief Lilja zurück. Sie wagte einen letzten Bilck in den Spiegel und verlies das Zimmer. Als sie das Studierzimmer ihrer Mutter erreichte klopfte sie einmal kurz an der Tür nur um dann das wie gewohnte „Herein" zu hören.

„Mama, bitte, ich brauche das Retzept für die Apotheke." sagte Lilja leise. „Natürlich Liebes, lass mich es schnell suchen." antwortete sie. Sie kramte in ihrem großen Schreibtisch herum, drehte sich um und drückte Lilja das Retzept in die Hand.

„Kind wie siehst du nur wieder aus!" kam es empört von ihrer Mutter. „Mama, ich bin siebzehn und kein Kind mehr!" sagte Lilja energisch. Aber ihrer Mutter war das so ziemlich egal. Sie zupfte ihr Haar zurecht, klopfte die Kleidung sauber und tat so als ob Lilja etwas im Gesicht hätte. Lilja hätte schwören können das sie nichts im Spiegel gesehen hätte.

„Jetzt aber los Lilja! Es wird nicht mehr lange hell sein." sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich seh zu das ich bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder da bin!" „Und wehe wenn nicht!" rief es ihr hinter her.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betrat sah sie Emilija, das Hausmädchen. Wie üblich putzte sie. Als sie Lilja bemerkte hob sie kurz den Kopf , machte einen Knicks und sagte dann: „Guten Tag wertes Fräulen." „Emilja", Seuftzte Lilja resigniert, „du weisst doch das du mich Lilja nennen sollst." Emilijas Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Und wo gehst du jetzt hin Lilja ?" fragte sie neugierig. „Medizin für Vater aus der Apotheke hohlen." gab Lilja zurück.

„Entschuldigt die Frage Fräulein, aber was macht Dagur eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" kam es von Emilja. „Mein lieber Bruder hält es nicht für nötig sich mit seiner Familie aufzuhalten, ich denke er wird wieder mit seinen Freunden auf den Wiesen gewesen sein, ist jetzt aber egal, ich werde ihm später den Kopf waschen. Jetzt muss ich los." verabschiedete sich Lilja. Emilija machte noch einmal einen Knicks und Lilja trat nach drausen. Die Sonne stand schon tief und tauchte alles in ein oranges Licht.

Aufgrund des Statuses Liljas' Familie wohnten sie auf einer Anhöhung über der Stadt. Man lief von hier aus etwa zwei Minuten in die Stadt. Auf dem Weg nach unten traf sie Stefan, einen Mann mittleren Alters, der vermutlich zu seinen höher gelegenen Feldern hinauf wollte. Lilja grüßte ihn freundlich und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Er aber doch hielt an und mahnte sie nicht in die Stadt zu gehen, denn da liefe ein Junge mit weisem Haar und einer seltsamen schwarzen riesigen Kralle herum. Dann beeilte er sich weiter zu kommen.

Lilja hielt kurz einen Moment inne. Stefan war bekannt dafür mal gerne einen über den Durst zu trinken, aber es war noch früher Abend und vor neun Uhr betrat so gut wie niemand das Lokal. Aber eine riesige schwarze Kralle ? Lilja entschied sich, die Sache selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Als sie in der Stadt war merkte sie dass die Straßen leerer als sonst waren. Um diese Zeit wimmelte es hier von Leuten die wie Arbeiterameisen die Einkäufe vom Markt nach Hause zu bringen oder sich verabreden. Im Moment war davon wenig zu sehen.

Menschen hasteten an ihr vorbei, in Eile nach Hause zu kommen. Lilja wurde mulmig. Jemand rief ihr zu das sie verschwinden sollte. _Ich sollte erst die Medizin hohlen._ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Apotheke.

Arnar, der alte Apotheker, lächelte sie freundlich an als Lilija sein Geschäf betrat. „Ich fragte mich schon wo du bleibst." begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Entschuldigung, aber ich war heute etwas beschäftigt." gab sie zurück. Eine glatte Lüge.

Dann erwähnte sie die Medizin und bekam sie auch gleich. Bevor sie ging fragte sie Arnar oder von der Sache mit dem Junge gehört habe. „Ja, in der Tat, das habe ich." fing er an. „Erzählt mir bitte alles was ihr wisst.....dann kann ich alles meiner Mutter erzählen." sagte Lilja. „Sehr viel wird das nicht sein.

Er und ein rothaariger junger Mann sind vorhin hier vorbei gekommen. Sie haben sich sehr angeregt unterhalten." sagte er nachdenklich."Hast du gesehen in welche Richtung sie gegangen sind?" hakte Lilja nach.

Arnar meinte sie seien in Richtung Marktplatz gegangen. Lilja verabschiedete sich, trat aus der Apotheke heraus und lies sich erst einmal Frischluft um die Nase wehen. _Entweder hat eine seltsame geistliche Erkrankung die Stadt heimgesucht oder es ist war. Wir werden schon noch sehen. _

Dann ging sie in Richtung Marktplatz.


	2. Kapitel 2

Zweites Kapitel :D ! YAY

Die Ferien haben angefangen und ich hab mir vorgenommen richtig rann zu klotzen. Auch wenn das (mehr oder weniger) gute Stück hier lange auf sich warten lies.

Es wäre ganz nett mit vielleicht ein bisschen konstruktive Kritik zu hinterlassen ^^'. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob irgendjemand das hier schon gelesen hat...

Naja, lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Weiter geht's.

* * *

_Hoffentlich haben sie nichts Böses vor._ Lilja verlangsamte ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich ganz stehen blieb. Das ganze hörte sich so absurd an. Aber sie musste es selber gesehen haben bevor sie es ihrer Mutter erzählte.

„Was glaubst du wo alle hin sind?" Die Stimme war hinter ihr. „Fragen wir doch sie." antwortete eine andere Stimme. Lilja drehte sich langsam um. Das Sonnenlicht das jetzt über die Dächer schien blendete sie. Sie kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zusammen.

Sie erkannte die Silouetten zweier Menschen. Der eine ungefährt genau so groß wie sie, der andere vielleicht einen halben Kopf größer. Und es war wahr. Die schwarze Kralle, das weiße Haar. Und zu allem Überfluss zog sich noch so etwas wie eine Narbe über das linke Auge des Jungen.

Vergleichsweise sah der junge Mann neben ihm recht normal aus. Rotes Haar, das mit so etwas wie einem Stirnband zurück gehalten wurde. Obwohl, auch er schien nicht normal zu sein. Eine Augenklappe bedeckte sein rechtes Auge und bei genauerem hinsehen trug er einen miniatur Hammer an seinem Gürtel.

Liljas Augen weiteten sich als sie merkte das die zwei nur sie gemeint haben konnten. „Allen, meinst du sie kann Englisch ?" fragte der größere. Allen hieß er also. „Stimmt. Kannst du als Bookman Isländisch ?" fragte „Allen". Dem Akzent nach zu urteilen war er gebürtiger Engländer. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des rothaarigen. „Nicht viel." anwortete er. Sein Englisch war von allem möglichem durzogen. Antscheinend sprch er noch andere dann fing er an Sachen zu sagen wie : Lavi, ich heiße. Und du? Okay Isländisch war nicht einfach.

Lilja antwortete auf Englisch : „Ich heisse Lilja. Ich kann Englisch sprechen." Ihre Mutter hatte sie als kleines Kind dazu gezwungen Englisch zu lernen. _Du wirst es brauchen ! Du wirst schon sehen !_ schallte es in ihrem Kopf. „Grimsdottir?" fragte Lavi. Hä? Woher wusste er ihren Nachnamen? So wenige Liljas konnte es, doch auch in Island , nicht geben. Sie nickte langsam. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte sie langsam. Keine Antwort. „Ist sie das Lavi?" fragte Allen.

In Liljas Gesicht war im wahrsten Sinnes des Wortes ein Fragezeichen. „Ja, ist sie." antwortete er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Schön das ihr wisst wer ich bin, aber wer zum Teufel seid ihr ?" kam es von Lilja. Ein Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht von Allen. „Allen Walker, Exorzist des schwarzen Ordens." „Ich bin Lavi, Nachfolger der Bookman, ebenfalls Exorzist." sagte Lavi. Ah. Okay. Exorzisten und schwarzer Orden. Sagte Lilja aber auch nicht viel.

„Und woher kennt ihr mich denn jetzt?" fragte Lilja mit nachdruck. „Unser Abteilungsleiter hat uns auf eure Familie verwiesen da ihr uns womöglich weiter helfen könnt." sagte Lavi. Lilja konnte sich noch wage daran erinnern wie vor ein paar Jahren zwei Männer mit fast den selben Uniformen bei ihnen zu hause übernachteten. Lilja hatte sich nicht weiter um sie gekümmert da es nichts seltenes war, das ihre Mutter jemanden empfing und sie nichts davon wusste.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen uns zu dir nach hause zu bringen ?" fragte Allen sanft. Er wusste wie die Leute auf sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild reagierten. Sie war keine Ausnahme. „Ähh. Ja, natürlich." gab Lilja zurück. Den ganzen Weg zurück sagte niemand etwas, bis auf Lavi der die ganze Zeit über seine Kommentare zu der ach so schönen Aussicht abgab. _Zwei seltsame Kerle sind das._ dachte Lilja beim gehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen sie vor dem Haus, aus dem sofort Liljas Mutter, total aufgemacht, eilte. „Mama, was.....?", aber ihr wurde das Wort abgeschnitten. „Ihr müsst die zwei Exorzisten sein die mir Komui zugewiesen hat." sagte Liljas Mutter. Jetzt wurde alles zu verstrickt. „Würde mir mal bitte jemand sagen was hier los ist?!" fragte Lilja energisch. „Achte auf deine Manieren Kind, wir haben Gäste." kam es scharf von ihrer Mutter. Lilja zog sofort den Kopf ein und war still.

„Frau Grimsdottir, vielen dank das sie uns Unterkunft bieten bis unsere Mission beendet ist." warf Lavi ein. Jetzt viel es Lilja wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter in letzter Zeit oft mit ihrem Vater diskutieren hören. Antscheinend war mit so etwas nicht einverstanden.

Allen merkte wir jemand hinter ihm stand. „Dagur!", rief Lilja „schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder zu hause sehen lässt." Ein junger Mann trat hinter Allen hervor. Schwarzes Haar, groß und Dunkelblaue Augen. „Schwesterchen." sagte er und ging die Arme ausbreitend und lächelnd auf sie zu. Sie aber jedoch wich zurück und sah ihn wütend an. Er konnte sie nur fragend ansehen.

„Dürfte ich die beiden Herren vielleicht herrein bitten?", sagte Liljas Mutte plötzlich „es ist zwar Sommer aber wir sind schließlich immer noch in Island. Es wird langsam kalt." Und so gingen alle nach drinnen. Emilija stand schon bereit und führte die beiden Exorzisten auf ihre Zimmer. Ihre Mutter nahm sie zur Seite. Sie sah sie ernst an. Lilja kannte diesen Blick und wusste was jetzt kam.

„Lilja, es tut mir leid dass ich dir nicht früher schon etwas erzählt habe, aber ich hatte Angst dass du die Leute aus dem schwarzen Orden nicht akzeptieren würdest." Jetzt war es an Lilja verblüfft zu gucken. Sie hatte eine Standpauke erwartet wie sie sich für ihre Mutter gehörte. „Ist schon okay, dann erfahre ich es eben jetzt." antwortete Lilja. „Lass uns in den Salon gehen und das alles bei einer schönen heißen Tasse Tee klären"sagte ihre Mutter darauf.

Lilja lies sich in den weichen Ohrensessel sinken, zog die Beine an und sah einen Moment lang ins Feuer das im Ofen brannte. Dieser Allen war schon ziemlich merwürdig. Irgendwie tat er Lilja aber auch leid, denn sie war sich sicher dass er nicht einfach so durch die Straßen laufen konnte ohne von allen begafft zu werden. War das mit allen Exorzisten so ? Hatten sie alle einen bizarr aussehenden Arm ? Nein. Lavi sah ja auch ganz normal aus. Er sah sogar ziemlich gut aus. Lilja schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte bestimmt eine Freundin, und das hier war sowieso das einzige mal das sie sich in ihrem ganzn Leben sahen.

Ihre Mutte kam mit einem Tablett auf dem zwei Tassen standen herein, reicht Lilja eine und lies sich gegenüber von ihr nieder. „Was der schwarze Orden und sein Drumherum ist, erklären dir wohl besser Allen und Lavi", begann sie „ich weiss aber das sie Missionen in den verschiedensten Teilen der Welt erfüllen müssen, ja normalerweise könnten sie sich ein Hotel suchen aber die Unterkünfte wie wir sind wohl bevorzugt. Ich kenne Komui, ihren Abteilungsleiter, schon länger und habe ihm daher angeboten Exorzisten bei uns unter zu bringen."

„Und es sieht so aus als ob Island für den schwarzen Orden nicht so interesant wäre." entgegnete Lilja. Ihre Mutter legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah sie fragend an. „Naja vor 4 Jahren waren sie doch das letzte mal da." sagte Lilja daraufhin. „So weit ich weiss suchen sie etwas. Antscheinend gibt es hier nich viel davon." antwortete ihre Mutter. Lilja nippte an ihrem Tee und sah wieder ins Feuer. Liljas Mutter bat ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen wie sie an die beiden geraten sei. Also erzählte Lilja ihr die Geschichte.

Als sie fertig waren gingen sie ins Esszimmer, denn es war Zeit für das Abendessen. Für gewöhnlich waren sie nur zu viert am Tisch, der eigentlich für zehn Leute reichte. Aber heute saßen Lavi und Allen mit am Tisch. Liljas Vater saß am Kopfende, links von ihm Dagur, neben diesem Lilja und zur rechten ihres Vaters Liljas Mutter. Neben Letzterer saß Lavi und neben ihm Allen.

Für gewöhnlich war es still am Esstisch, aber auf grund der heutigen besonderen Umstände unterhielten sich die Eltern und Lavi und Allen ebenfalls.

Dann wurde das Essen gebracht. Die Mahlzeit auf Allens Teller war schon vorher Geschnitten worden. „Ich habe anordnen lassen es zu schneiden, ich hoffe sie fassen das nicht als Beleidigung auf." gab Liljas Mutter zu verstehen. Allen lächelte Freundlich verneinte und bedankte sich.

„Wir beide wollten uns noch einmal bei ihnen Bedanken dass sie uns hier bei sich aufnehmen." begann Lavi. Lilja sah von ihrem Teller auf und beäugte Lavi. Der drehte den Kopf, sah sie einen Moment eindringend an und fing an zu grinsen. Lilja, frech wie sie war, grinste einfach zurück, was aber einen strengen Blick von ihren Eltern zur Folge hatte.

Ihr Vater erhob die Stimme. „Meine lieben Herren, ich freue mich sie bei uns zu begrüßen. Ich möchte ganz ehrlich sein, ich halte nicht viel von dieser ganzen Sache hier. Aber ich würde gerne wissen was sie machen und was mit ihrem Arm geschehen ist Mr. Walker." „Tuomas!" kam es von ihrer Mutter. „Anna, es ist ganz normal dass ich ihn das frage wenn er unter meinem Dach schläft." gab er nur zur antwort. „Natürlich erzählen wir ihnen gerne was die Aufgabe der Exorzisten ist." warf Allen ein.

Und Allen fing an zu erzählen...


	3. Kapitel 3

Aller guten Dinge sind drei ;)

Ich denke ihr wisst sofort wer gemeint ist :D

Ich konnte nicht länger warten...

* * *

Auf geht's.

Die Kälte sickerte wie Wasser durch die Kleider. Er hasste Kälte. Seine portugiesische Herkunft schürte den Hass nur noch mehr. Er setzte seinen Weg fort. Mit weichem Gang, geschmeidig starkem Schritt, lief er durch die Kälte. Die sanfte Umarmung des Windes umspielte sein Haar. Um ihn herum erstreckte sich nichts außer Wiese und Dunkelheit. Der Wind säuselte ihm ein Lied ins Ohr und er sah sich langsam um. Er stand auf einer Erhöhung und blickte ins Tal hinab. Dort lag ein Dorf, umgeben von Bergen, geschützt von der Natur. Hier sollte es sein. Und er würde es sich nehmen. Er bekam was er wollte. Immer. Sei es Geld, Frauen oder sonstiges. Und sein Aussehen tat dem wirklich nichts zu Schade.

Abgeschottet von der Stadt bemerkte er ein Haus, etwa 400 Meter unter sich. Der Lage und dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, vermutlich adelig oder sehr wohlhabend. Waren das die „Herrscher" über die Stadt? Das hatte „Er" zumindest gesagt. Er sollte diskret sein, hatte er gesagt. Wo sein exzentrischer Wesenszug so lange hatte in ihm schlummern müssen! Aber was „Er" sagte war Gesetz. Die Nacht über musste er sich wohl oder übel ein Quartier suchen. Er war auch nur ein Mensch, mehr oder weniger. So ging er ins Tal hinab, vorbei an Feldern und Geräteschuppen. Er wusste dass sie bereits hier waren. Vielleicht traf er seinen Liebling einmal wieder! Und in seinem Inneren rumorte etwas vor Freude. Das wird ein Spaß werden !

_Zurück im Haus..._

„Warte mal, das heißt ihr sucht dieses, was war es, Innocence bei uns?" fragte Dagur in seinem schlechten ,mit Akzent durchzogenem, Englisch. „Ja, die so genannten „Finder" kundschaften immer vorraus, ob sich irgendwo komische Ereignisse abspielen, denn dass ist meist das Zeichen dass Innocence auf etwas reagiert." gab Lavi zur Antwort.

Alle am Tisch hatten der kuriosen Geschichte der beiden Exorzisten mit größtem Interesse gelauscht. Keiner hatte es gewagt einen Mucks von sich zu geben, geschweige denn Allen zu unterbrechen. „Und was ist mit deinem Arm?" fragte Lilja vorsichtig. „Auf diese Frage warte ich schon den ganzen Abend!" sagte Lavi lachend. Allen gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, die ihn aber auch nicht verstummen lies.

„Es gibt verschiedene Innocencetypen. Da wäre zum Beispiel der Ausrüstungstyp, dieser besteht meist aus einer Waffe wie einem Schwert oder ähnlichem." Er musste unwillkürlich an den dunkelhaarigen Japaner denken und wie er Mugen schon so einige Male ausgewichen war. „Ich bin ein Ausrüstungstyp. Hier." sagte Lavi und hielt den winzigen Hammer in die Luft. „Und wie soll so etwas Dämonen zerstören?" kam es höhnisch von Tuomas.

„Ich kann den Hammer so wachsen und schrumpfen lassen wie ich will." gab Lavi freundlich zurück und wisperte einmal kurz „Wachse!" und der Hammer wurde gut 30 Zentimeter größer. Noch ein kleines Wispern von Lavi und der Hammer wurde kleiner. Liljas Vater sagte nichts mehr. „Wie auch immer.", fuhr Allen fort „Mein Innocencetyp ist ein Parasitentyp, dass heißt mein Innocence ist direkt mit meinem Körper verbunden und ich kann es gedanklich steuern." „Und dein Haar ?" fragte Lilja. Entschuldigte sich aber sofort wieder, weil die Frage doch ziemlich persönlich war.

„Ist in Ordnung" sagte Allen und lächelte Lilja mit seinem typischen Allenlächeln an. „Weil, ich naja, du bist doch nicht älter als 16, oder ?" fragte sie noch einmal. „Ich denke ich müsste jetzt so um die 15 sein und mein Haar war schon immer so, seit ich denken kann." sagte er nachdenklich. „Du _denkst_ du bist 15?" sagte Dagur aufeinmal. Wofür er sich gleich von Lilja einen Tritt auf den Fuß einfing. „Ich habe meine Eltern nicht gekannt, ich wurde wegen meines Arms ausgesetzt." sagte Allen leise. „Das tut mir leid", sagte Liljas Mutter, die lange still gewesen war. „Naja, mein Adoptivvater sagte immer wie alt er mich schätze und so mit wäre ich heute 15, so ungefähr."

Keiner wollte weiter nach Allens Lebenslauf fragen. Dazu hatten sie auch garnicht die Möglichkeit, denn das Dessert wurde nun serviert. Nachdem sie alle fertig mit Essen waren, löste sich der Tisch auf. Die beiden Exorzisten gingen auf ihr Zimmer, der Vater zog sich in sein Studierzimmer zurück, Anna ging wie gewöhnlich in den Salon um ein abendliches Glas importierten Sherry zu trinken. Auch liebevoll Schlummertrunk von ihr genannt. Lilja ging gewöhnlich mit in die Küche und half den Bediensteten beim Abwasch. Sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Mutter. Aber heute wollte sie mit Dagur reden.

Dieser war in der Eingangshalle, auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer. „Dagur, warte doch mal bitte einen Moment." rief Lilja ihm hinterher. Besagter junger Mann drehte sich auch zu ihr um aber nur um ihr zu sagen: „Willst du mir wieder eine Standpauke halten?" Lilja sah ihn verwundert an. Er war nur ein Jahr jünger als sie, aber fast einen Kopf größer als sie. Das einzige was die beiden gemeinsam hatten, war ihre Augenfarbe. Und nicht einmal die glich sich wirklich. Während Dagur mit seinen hellen Stahlblauen Augen allen Mädchen den Kopf verdrehte hatte Lilja Azurblaue Augen, die sie selber recht langweilig fand, aber einen gewissen Charme hatten sie schon.

Aber sonst waren sie sehr unterschiedlich. Wie schon gesagt, Dagur war groß, hatte rabenschwarzes Haar das irgendwie, er konnte sich so oft er wollte auf einem Kissen hin und her rollen, immer saß. Lilja hingegen Hatte Haselnussbraunes Haar, das ihr knapp bis über die Brust viel und es wollte nie wie sie wollte. Sie war nicht klein, aber zierlich. Das klischee eben. Sie selber fand sich eigentlich langweilig aber sie hatte schon diverse Verlobungsangebote bekommen. Ihre Mutter übernahm in diesem Fall alle Entscheidungen.

Aufgrund Liljas und Dagurs Altersunterschied war Lilja so zu sagen die „Erbin" der Familie. Dagur passte das natürlich nicht und er zeigte es auch deutlich. Das weibliche Geschlecht dominierte die Grimmsdottir Familie. Aber Dagur war trotz allem sehr beliebt. Und dass nutzen einige aus. Was Lilja sehr wehtat, sie selber wusste wie es war wenn einen die Personen einfach fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

„Dagur du weisst dass sie dich ausnutzen!" sagte Lilja. „Lilja, das hatten wir doch schon oft, ich weiss dass sie mich NICHT ausnutzen. Und wenn, dann finde ich eben neue Freunde." gab er scharf zurück. „So einfach wie du dir das vorstellst ist das aber nicht!" „Ich weiss was ich tue Schwesterchen. Warum gehst du nicht einmal zu unseren Gästen ? Sie schienen interessiert an dir." „Wie bitte?!?!" sagte Lilja laut. Aber Dagur war schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. „Bis morgen beim Frühstück und pass auf dass dich keins deiner Bücher verschlingt. Schlaf gut Schwersterchen.," sagte er zum Abschied und dann war er in den Gang zu seinem Zimmer eingebogen.

_Vielleicht sind Emilija und die anderen noch nicht fertig. Ich gehe mal nachsehen._ Lilja wunderte sich immer wieder, wie man so sturr wie Dagur sein konnte. Hatte er vielleicht von ihrem Vater geerbt. Er war den meisten Tag sowieso nicht zu hause. Also nach dem Lernen und den ganzen anderen Pflichen die er hatte. Sie konnte es ihm aber auch nicht verdenken, denn wenn Lilja zuhause saß und Bücher las oder von ihrer Mutter eine Einweisung bekam wie man sich als Erbin verhalten sollte, musste er immer ertragen zu sehen dass er nicht der Erbe war. _Ich denke an seiner __Stelle würde ich das gleiche machen. Ob er mich umbringen würde um an den Titel zu kommen? _Sie musste selbst über sich lachen. Sie waren Geschwister und sie liebte Dagur wirklich sehr.

In der Küche war, zu Liljas enttäuschen, schon alles erledigt. Also musste sie sich anderweitig beschäftigen. Lesen würde sie später im Bett außerdem war es erst 19 Uhr. Sie entschied sich aber doch in die Bibliothek zu liebte Bücher. Sie waren die Möglichkeit in eine andere Welt  
einzutauchen. Und sie hatte Glück, dass ihr Vater Bücher ebenso liebte wie sie. So hatte er vor 4 Jahren einen Flügel für die Bibliothek anbauen lassen. Mit erlaubniss ihrer Mutter. Wie gesagt das weibliche Gen. Als sie 15 war begann sie Stundenlang in den Büchern schmökern, die ihr Vater in harter Arbeit zusammengetragen hatte. Dagur pubertierte damals vom feinsten und lag sich ständig mit den Eltern in den Haaren. Hier her konnte sie flüchten.

Die zwei großen Holztüren standen immer offen, denn es war zu umständlich sie immer zu schließen und dann wieder zu öffnen. Sie hatte den vertrauten Gruch von Leder in der Nase als sie durch den Bogen ging. Sie sah sich eine Weile nach einem passenden Buch um, und als sie dann eins fand, setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel. Auf dem Weg hierher, war sie so mit denken beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht merkte wie Lavi ihr heimlich folgte. Er liebte Bibliotheken und Komui hatte ihm ans Herz gelegt das die Grimmsdottirs eine herrliche Bibliothek hatten.

So folgte er ihr einfach in der Hoffnung irgendwo an der Bibliothek vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte Glück, naja mehr oder weniger, sie ging direkt in die Bibliothek, das hieß es wurde nichts mit Lesen. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, während sie zwischen den Regalen auf und ab ging und sich schließlich ein Kurzgeschichtenbuch nahm. Er merkte das sie das Buch vorsichtig behandelte, wie einen Säugling. Das machte sie noch interessanter. Lavi aber fühlte nicht im geringsten das Verlangen 'Strike!' zu rufen. Erstens kannte er sie nur ein paar Stunden und zweitens hatten sie nur ein paar Sätze miteinander gewechselt.

Die paar Stunden waren aber genug um sich interessant zu machen. Hübsch war sie, das konnte man nicht bestreiten, aber auch ihre Art war aussergewöhlich. Beim Abendessen hatte sie einfach zurück gegrinst aber zwei Malzeiten später sich bei Allen für ihre Frage entschuldigt. Aber Lavi versuchte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. In ein paar Tagen würde er wieder nach England übersetzten, sie sahen sich warscheinlich das einzige Mal in ihrem Leben. Er könnte ja wenigstens nett mit ihr plaudern. Und so ging er leise auf den Sessel zu in dem sie saß. Der Sessel stand so, dass er ,als er auf sie zu kam, ihr Profil sehen konnte. „Hey, kann ich...." Weiter kam er nicht aufgrund des Buches das fast in seinem Gesicht landete. Gefolgt von einem Schrei.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Durchatments sprang Lilja auf, schmiss mit Entschuldigungen um sich und wusselte hin und her sammelte das Buch wieder auf und überflutete Lavi noch einmal mit Entschuldigungen. „Hey, hey ! Ist doch nicht so schlimm." grinste er. „Ich hab dich fast mit einem Buch abgeworfen!" entegenete sie hastig. „Mir ist schon schlimmeres passiert." lachte er. „Oh" kam es nur von Lilja. „Ähh, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Hast du Hunger ? Gefällt dir dein Zimmer nicht?" fragte Lilja schnell. „Nichts der gleichen. Allen schläft nur schon und mir ist so langweilig." schmollte er. „Um diese Uhrzeit schon ?" fragte Lilja ungläubig. „Sein Innocence verlangt viel Körperkraft von ihm." antwortete Lavi.

„Uhm...sieh dich ruhig um, wenn du was findest kannst dus ruhig mit aufs Zimmer nehmen. Wenn du wieder Abreist, gib es einfach mir oder einem Angestellten." sagte Lilja nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee, warum zeigst du mir nicht die Bibliothek und ich erzähle dir im Gegensatz ein bisschen aus den schwarzen Orden." sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Liljas Wangen wurden heiß aber sie riss sich zusammen. „Natürlich." sagte sie reserviert. Sie zeigte ihm jede noch so kleinste Ecke in der Bibliothek, ihre Lieblingsbücher, die Bücher die oben in den Regalen standen und vieles mehr. Leider aber dauerte die ganze führung so lange dass es inzwischen schon zehn uhr war.

Liljas Mutter hielt sich strickt an die Pläne. Was auch schlafen beinhaltete. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir unsere Unterhaltung Morgen fortsetzten, was hälst du davon?" fragte Lavi. „Ich weiss nicht. Ich muss sehen wie meine Termine stehen, aber wenn dann gerne. Was macht ihr Morgen eigenlich ?" fragte Lilja. „Ich denke wir werden uns in der Stadt umsehen." antwortete Lavi. Dann wünschten sie sich gegenseitig eine gute nacht und gingen auf ihr Zimmer.

Lilja kämmte sich gerade die Haare, hatte schon ihr Nachthemd an, als es klopfte. Es war ihre Mutter. Es war üblich dass sie bevor sie ins Bett ging noch einmal vorbei schaute. „Lilja ist vorhin etwas passiert ? Ich hörte Schreie." sagte sie. Gehört hat sie die Schreie also, aber kommen kann sie nicht. „Ich war in der Bibliothek und hab mich erschrocken." sagte sie ruhig. „Vor was?" hakte sie nach. Also erzählte sie. „Lilja, ich will nicht das mit einem Exorzisten anbandelst. Das könnte gefährlich sein." sagte ihre Mutter mit Nachdruck. „Mama, ich _bandele_ nicht mit ihm an, wir haben uns unterhalten, mehr nicht. Außerdem ist Lavi sehr nett." sagte Lilja.

Ihre Mutter warnte sie noch ein paarmal bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Lilja sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie überlegte was wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich mit Lavi „anbandeln" würde. Uaaah. Ihre Mutter würde zur Furie mutieren.

Schnell weg mit dem Gedanken.


	4. Kapitel 4

Nach 12 Uhr ist irgend wie die beste Zeit zum Schreiben o.o

Das ganze hier wird, denke ich, etwas länger.

Langsam wird es interessant ;]

Los geht's.

Liljas Nacht war traumlos. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht richtig ausgeruht als Emilija am nächsten Morgen die Vorhänge zur Seite zog. Als sie die Augen langsam auf machte, sah sie den Staub in den morgentlichen Sonnenstrahlen tanzen. Das nächste was sie sah, war Emilija, die vor ihrem Bett stand und ihre Kleidung für den heutigen Tag über dem Arm hatte. Lilja schlug die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich langsam auf. „Termine?" sagte sie verschlafen und rieb sich ein Auge. „Heute Vormittag ist das übliche dran und heute Nachmittag kommen ihre Cousinen Rebekka und Elin zu besuch." Liljas Augen weiteten sich. Sie hoffte für die Exorzisten das sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt waren. Vor diesen beiden war kein männliches Wesen sicher. Ein kurzes seufzen entfuhr Lilja.

Nach der täglichen Morgenroutine, die aus Waschen, Haare bändigen, dezent schminken und Anziehen bestand begab sich Lilja nach unten. Mutter und Vater saßen bereits am Frühstückstisch. „Guten Morgen." sagten beide. „Dürfte ich wissen warum ihr mir nichts von unserem Besuch heute erzählt habt ?" fragte Lilja aufgebracht. „Wir haben es auch erst vor einer Stunde erfahren, Liebes." ,gab ihre Mutter zur Antwort. „Und jetzt setz dich" sagte ihr Vater. Lilja tat wie ihr geheissen wurde. Da ging hinter ihr auch schon die Tür auf und Dagur, Allen und Lavi kamen herrein. Alle drei gaben ein verschlafenes 'Guten Morgen' von sich und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

„Wusstest du schon, dass heute deine Lieblingscousinen zu besuch kommen ?" fragte Lilja Dagur mit einem breitem im Gesicht. „Du willst mich veräppeln." sagte dieser nur geistlos. „Keines Wegs." grinste Lilja noch breiter. Sogar Anna und Tuomas mussten jetzt lächeln. Rebekka und Elin verfolgten Dagur überall. Wo er ging und stand. Die zwei fanden es immer äusserst amüsant Dagur mit Fragen zu nerven wie : „Daaaaaaaguuuuuur ? Stellst du mir mal deinen süßen Freuuuuuuund vor?" Die beiden bekamen immer das was sie wollten, schon von klein auf. Natürlich bekam Lilja auch durch den Reichtum ihrer Familie vieles. Schien es ihrer Mutter aber sinnlos, gab es keine Chance. Auch waren die beiden sehr aufgeweckt. Mit ihnen konnte man immer Spaß haben. Insgeheim freute sich Lilja schon ein bisschen auf die beiden. Sie hatte vor heute Abend mit den zwei etwas trinken zu gehen.

„Was werdet ihr zwei heute machen ?" fragte Anna die beiden Exorzisten. „Ich denke wir werden uns in der Stadt umsehen und ,hoffentlich, auf keine Akuma treffen." gab Lavi zurück. Das ganze hörte sich immer noch ein bisschen absurd für Lilja an. Akuma. Innocence. Exorzisten. Aber naja man weiss nie was einen so im Leben erwartet. „Wann kommt Herr Svenssón heute Mama ?" fragte Lilja. „In einer Stunde, also etwa um 9.30 Uhr. Sieh dass du deine Sachen zusammen suchst und sie in die Biliothek bringst." antwortete die nur. „Natürlich." Herr Svenssón war Liljas und Dagurs Lehrer. Die ersten drei Tage der Woche wurde Dagur unterrichtet und die anderen drei Lilja. Sonntag hatten sie beide frei. Herr Svenssón war im Grunde nett, griff aber auch durch wenn es sein musste. Lilja mochte ihn. Dagur, der alles hasste was ihn davon abhielt zu seinen 'Freunden' zu gehen, war ihm gegenüber eher abgeneigt. Lilja glaubte aber eher das es an seiner Faulheit für Kopfaktivität läge.

Lavi und Allen gingen gleich nach dem Frühstück in ihre Räume um ihre Sachen zu packen, denn sie hatten sich vorgenommen mindestens den halben Tag in der Stadt zu verbringen. Lilja ging ebenfalls nach oben um ihre Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen zu suchen. Heute war Geographie dran. Eher langweilig. Lilja kam sowieso nie von dieser Insel herunter. Vielleicht würde sie, wenn ihre Eltern nicht mehr unter ihnen weilten, einmal für eine Woche nach England übersetzten. _Hoffen wir mal dass das noch etwas dauern wird._ Als sie alles zusammen hatte ging sie in richtung Bibliothek. Als sie gerade einen langen Gang entlang lief, in dem die Gästezimmer waren, hörte sie hinter sich eine Tür aufkrachen, einen Allen herausstolpern und einen Lavi auf ihm landend. Die beiden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Und Lilja lachte mit. „Habt ihr das Laufen verlernt, oder was ?" lachte Lilja.

Die beiden bemerkten sie erst jetzt, lachten dann aber einfach weiter. Wobei Lilja aber sah, das Allens Wangen leicht rosé farben waren. _Wenn ich vor einer Wildfremnden mit meinem Kollegen auf dem Boden rumkugeln würde, wäre mir das warscheinlich auch peinlich._ Sie lächelte noch einmal kurz, drehte sich um, und ging weiter zur Bibliothek. „Au, Lavi ! Nicht mit dem Ellenbogen !" ,hörte sie noch. „Lilja, warte doch noch kurz! Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen." rief ihr Lavi hinterher. „Öh, klar." sagte diese und drehte sich um. „Sag mir, könntest du mir vielleicht etwas über die Stadt erzählen? Also ich meine...du kennst dich wesentlich besser aus als wir." „Gerne. Was willst du wissen?" fragte sie. „Alles wissenswerte was du mir sagen kannst. Wie viele Hotels oder Gaststädten ,in denen man übernachten kann, habt ihr?"

„Lass mich kurz überlegen. Ich denke 3, bin mir aber auch nicht sicher. Vielleicht sind im grauen Viertel noch eines oder zwei." sagte sie mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsaussdruck. Bevor Lavi eine Frage stellen konnte sagte Lilja : „Das graue Viertel ist so etwas wie ein Rotlichtviertel. Ich weiss nicht ob wir Prostituierte dort haben. Ziemlich schummrige Gegend." Ja, das graue Viertel war durchaus schummrig, mehr als das. Lilja wusste bescheid, sie war an ihrem sechzenten Geburtstag dort hin gegangen. Die Barbesitzer reden dir das blaue vom Himmel herunter, ihr Lokal sei das beste. Das einzige was Lilja und ihre Freundinnen mit nach hause nahmen, war ein kräftiger und überteuerter ihre Mutter so dermaßen erzürnte das es drei Wochen Hausarrest gab. Seinen Namen trug ds Viertel dadurch das es ganz einfach eine graue Zone war. Es hieß dass die Drogenhändler, die aus dem Aussland kamen hier alles zwischenlagerten, weil die Stadt direkt auf dem Weg nach Reykjavik lag, die Polizei konnte aber nie etwas beweisen.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn meine Cousinen und ich später in die Stadt kommen und wir euch in Ruhe bei etwas zu Trinken etwas über die Stadt erzählen?" fragte Lilja noch schnell. Aber gleich danach wurde sie rot. Dass war mal wieder eine dieser Situationen, in der sie etwas sagte, was sie _so_ nie sagen würde. Als ob eine andere Person in ihr leben würde. Lavi sah überrascht aus, aber im positiven Sinne. „Kommt drauf an." ,grinste er. „Sind sie hübsch ?" „Lavi!" schallte es hinter ihnen. „Komm jetzt. Wir müssen an die Arbeit." sagte Allen und zerrte Lavi am Arm davon. Lilja bekam das Gefühl, dass Allen sie nicht wirklich mochte. Nicht jeder konnte sich riechen. Sie würde ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen. _Ach was ! Lilja, kapier es doch endlich. Es wird keine Gelegenheit geben. Wenn sie glück haben finden sie das Innocence schon heute und reisen morgen wieder ab._ Und so ging sie weiter in die Bibliothek, sie war sowieso schon zu spät dran.

_In der Stadt..._

Er hatte sich das falsche Hotel ausgesucht. Die Gegend war ihm von Anfang an nicht geheuer gewesen, nicht das er Angst hatte, aber es war schlicht und einfach nervig ständig von Frauen, die warscheinlich Prostituierte waren, angesprochen zu werden, während er durch die Straßen lief. Zum Glück beliesen sie es mit Sprüchen wie: „Heeeey Süßerrrrrrr. Haste' Lust?", sie waren warscheinlich alle sturzbetrunken. Hätte eine von diesen Frauen ihn angefasst, hätte er nur den kleinen Finger rühren müssen und sie wären nur noch Asche. Er fühlte sich so furchtbar überlegen !

Er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Er wollte Jemanden, oder Etwas, gegen eine Wand schleudern. _Wenn ich endlich auf 'Sie' treffe dann werde ich meine Gelegenheit schon noch bekommen..._

_Im Haus..._

„Ach Lilja, bevor du gehst, sag doch bitte Dagur, das ich am Montag einen Test für ihn dabei habe."

Lilja drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um. „Natürlich Herr Svenssón. Ich würde ihnen aber Raten den Test auf Dienstag zu verschieben." gab Lilja freundlich zurück. „Bitte was ?" kam es nur von ihm. „Naja, wissen sie, morgen ist Sonntag und....ehm, Dagur wird den ganzen Tag nicht zu hause sein, was heisst er wird nicht lernen." sagte Lilja schüchtern. „Keine Sorge mein Kind, wenn er schlecht abschneidet werde ich mal mit eurem Vater reden, ich denke er wird ihn ganz schnell zum lernen bewegen." lacht Herr Svenssón nur. „Wie sie meinen..." konnte sie nur darauf erwiedern. Lilja ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer und verräumte ihre Sachen. Dann sah sie auf die Uhr._ 11.00 Uhr...Mutter sagte Rebekka und Elin kämen erst um 3 Uhr. Was könnte ich bis dahin machen ? Ich könnte Emilija bei der Hausarbeit helfen..._So machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Emilija. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn ihre Mutter ging gerade die gekurvten Treppen in der Eingangshalle nach oben als Lilja in den Gang trat.

„Ach Kind, gut das ich dich treffe ! Wie war der Unterricht ?" fragte sie. Lilja antwortete wie immer. Ganz okay. Lilja fragte Anna was sie bräuchte. „Weisst du denn was du mit Rebekka und Elin machst ?" Stille. „Lilja?" „Jaaa, ich überlege! Ich denke, ich werde mit ihnen ein bisschen im Lokal in der Stadt plaudern, ich habe sie schließlich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." „Aber treib es nicht zu weit! Du weisst das Elin erst 15 ist." sagte Anna sofort darauf. „Stell dir vor Elin erzählt meiner Schwester zu hause, wir sind hier alle nur Schnapsdrosseln!" Ähhh, wie war das mit dem Schlummertrunk nochmal? „Was denkst du von mir Mutter?" sagte Lilja energisch darauf. „Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben." sagte Anna streng. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

Lilja fand Emilija unten im Keller, in der Waschküche. Sie sah in Emilija schon immer etwas wie eine Schwester. Emilija knickste wie üblich und fragte was das gnädige Fräulein bräuchte. Lilja räusperte sich. Entschuldigung, was Lilja denn bräuchte. „Ich brauche nichts, ich wollte dir etwas Gesellschaft leisten." sagte sie freundlich. „Aber Lilja, deine Hände werden sonst ganz rau von dem Waschen!" antwortete Emilija nur. Lilja meinte das ihr das egal sei. Und so half sie Emilija beim Waschen der Kleidung. Die meiste war von Dagur. Durch seine 'kleinen Abenteuer' war seine Kleidung immer die dreckigste. Lilja zog ein Outfit meist zwei Tage an. Mit anderer Unterwäsche, versteht sich. Emilija hatte 3 Ganituren Dienstkleidung. Liljas Kleidung suchte meist ihre Mutter aus. Sie verstand aber dass sie Lilja zeitgemäs kleiden musste. Als sie fertig waren sagte Emilija, das sie jetzt die Betten machen musste. „Lass mich dir helfen, ich habe sowieso noch bis 3 Uhr zeit."

Um halb drei ging Lilja in ihr Zimmer um sich um zu ziehen. Da klopfte es auch schon an die Tür und etwas wuseliges Rotes flog auf Lilja zu. „Hey ! Elin ! Nicht zu wild !" konnte Lilja nur sagen und musste dabei lachen. Das rothaarige Mädchen sah zu ihr auf und grinste sie an. „Lass mir auch noch etwas von Lilja übrig!" kam es von der Tür. Da stand Rebekka, die blonde Schönheit mit Augen die so grün waren das man dachte sie hätte die ganze Natur in den Augen. Elin ließ von ihr ab und Lilja ging auf Rebekka zu um sie zu umarmen. Die jedoch wich zurück und meinte: „ Man Lilja sind deine Brüste seit dem letzten Mal gewachsen!" Ja, so schön Rebekka auch war, so direkt war sie. „Und diese schönen Hüften ! Ich beneide dich !" „Rebekka, bitte..", lachte Lilja „Ich bin nicht annähernd so schön wie du !" „Jaaaaa, da hast du auch wieder recht.", sagte sie verträumt und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Haarstränen. „Jetzt komm her und lass dich umarmen !" warf sie gleich hinterher. Nach einer herzlichen Umarmung drehte Lilja sich wieder zu Elin um. „Bist du aber Gewachsen!" sagte Lilja zu Elin.

Elin hatte sehr kindliche Gesichtszüge und wunderschöne Kastanienrote Haare. Sehr groß war sie für ihr Alter aber nicht. Sie war immerhin schon 15 und ging Lilja gerade mal bis zur Nase. Rebekka hingegen sah für ihre siebzehn junge Jahre schon sehr Erwachsen aus und war in etwa so groß wie Lilja. Bei den beiden war es genau so wie bei Dagur und Lilja, Rebekka kam nach ihrem Vater wohin gegend Elin wie ihre Mutter aussah, deswegen sahen sie sich auch nicht wirklich ähnlich. Dagur kam nach dem Vater, Lilja nach der Mutter. Die beiden kamen aus einem nördlicherem Teil Islands und kamen eigentlich regelmäßig zu Besuch. Rebekka sollte aber demnächst verheiratet werden, deswegen waren sie schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr bei den Grimsdottirs. Natürlich hagelte es, als bekannt wurde das Rebekka heiraten will, Verlobungsangebote. Rebekka aber, war schon verlobt. Mit irgend so einem englischen Aristokraten.

„Lilja, wo ist Dagur?" fragte Rebekka auf einmal. Oh je. Lilja hoffte das er schon aus dem Haus war. Lilja sagte das sie es nicht wüsste. Sofort stürmnten die beiden los und liefen durch das ganze Haus, ständig nach Dagur rufend. Lilja machte sich noch schnell fertig und ging dann in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand auch David, der Butler der beiden. Er war Ende Zwanzig und ein wahrer Augenschmaus. Die Haare schwarz wie die Nacht, groß und schlank und so wunderschöne rostbraune Augen. Liljas Herz machte jedes mal einen Sprung wenn sie ihn sah. Er, wie es sich gehörte, lächelte und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Guten Tag, My Lady." sagte er mit seiner Samtstimme. David war eigentlich gebürtiger Engländer. „Hallo David. Wie geht es dir ?" fragte Lilja. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Aber wie geht es euch ?" „Ebenso." antwortete Lilja und lächelte. „Haben die zwei Damen die gleichen Zimmer wie immer?" fragte er und zeigte auf die Koffer. Lilja bejate. „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen die zwei dann zu mir zu schicken? Wir werden ihren Kleidungsplan für die nächste Woche besprechen müssen." sagte er hinterher. „Wenn ich sie von Dagur loseisen kann!" lachte Lilja.

Besagter stürtze gerade hinter ihnen die Treppe herunter. Gefolgt von den zwei Wirbelwinden. „Himmel, David ! Hilf mir !" japste Dagur. Aber es war schon zu spät. Elin war schneller als er und fiel ihn wie ein wildes Tier an. „Daaaaaaguuuuur ! Wie ich dich vermisst hab'!" rief sie. Dagur konnte nur stöhnen. David lächelte verlegen und Rebekka stand daneben und lachte. „Was soll das!?" schallte es durch die Halle. Alle zogen die Köpfe ein, bis auf David, der verbeugte sich wieder. „Lady Anna..." sagte er nur. Anna sah alle erst sehr streng an, fing dann aber das lachen an. „Rebekka, Elin ! Lasst mal sehen wie meine Schwester meinen Lieblingsnichten hergezogen hat!" sagte sie und drückte die beiden an sich. „Wo ist Onkel Tuomas ?" fragte Elin. Sie war Tuomas kleiner Liebling, er sagte immer sie erinnerte ihn an sich selbst in dem Alter. „Er ist gerade im Studierzimmer Kindchen." konnte Anna nur antworten. „Du siehst ihn spätestens beim Nachmittagstee wieder." David schickte sich nun an die beiden Mädchen auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. „Wir sehen uns später Dagur !" rief Rebekka. Ein Augenrollen von ihm. „Nimms leicht, Dagur." sagte Lilja. „Du hast gut reden." seufzte der nur.

Als sich alle im Salon zum Nachmittagstee trafen war eine Ausgelassene Stimmung. Wie immer fehlte Dagur, aber die Eltern hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt. Jeder redete mit jedem. Lilja mit Rebekka, Elin mit Anna und Tuomas und Emilija unterhielt sich angeregt mit David. Lilja lies den Blick durch den Raum schweifen als Rebekka sich gerade Zucker in ihren Tee tat. Sie entdeckte den Butler und das Dienstmädchen. Sie musste lächeln, sie wusste das die beiden sich insgeheim mochten und zwar sehr. Natürlich mochte Lilja David auch sehr aber sie gönnte es Emilija einfach zu sehr. „Hey ! Ich hab dich was gefragt !" sagte Rebekka auf einmal. Lilja blinzelte drei mal und drehte sich wieder zu Rebekka. „Ob du einen Freund hast will ich wissen !" fragte sie nocheinmal. Lilja hasste dieses Thema. Ihre Mutter drängte sie schon die ganze Zeit, jetzt musste nicht auch noch Rebekka danach fragen. „Nein. Und ich will auch ehrlich gesagt so schnell keinen." antwortete sie nur steif. „Ach komm schon. Das kannst du mich nich sagen, welches Mädchen will denn keinen Freund?"sagte Rebekka._ Ich ? Okay, später vielleicht schon aber nicht _jetzt. „Wie gehen heute Abend weg, okay ? Wir finden schon den passenden." Ach bitte. Wen sollte sie _hier_ denn finden ? Und ihre Mutter würde so etwas niemals zu lassen.

Nachdem alle wieder zu ihren normalen Tätigkeiten zurückgekehrt waren, waren nur noch Rebekka, Elin und Lilja im Salon. Die drei Unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, als sie von Anna unterbrochen wurden. „Lilja, habt ihr nicht Lust etwas auszureiten?" fragte sie. Elins Augen, die Pferde liebte, begannen sofort zu leucheten. „Au ja!!" rief sie. „Hast du Lust Rebekka?" fragte Lilja sogleich. Rebekka sah eher nicht so begeistert aus. „Biiiiiitte Bekki!" sagte Elin. Rebekka sah immer wieder zwischen Elin, Anna und Lilja hin und her. „Was hälst du davon wenn ich mit Elin Reiten gehe und ihr zwei großen könnt euch selbst beschäftigen." Es war Liljas Vater. Er stand hinter Anna. „Ist das okay für dich Bekki?" fragte Elin. Rebekka sah sichtlich erleichtert aus. Sie nickte. Lilja wusste das sie eigentlich Angst vor Pferden hatte, aber in Island war das undenkbar. Sie hatte sich, als beide 15 waren, Lilja anvertraut, sie aber gebeten es niemandem zu sagen. „Ich denke wir werden uns in die Stadt begeben und ein paar alten Freunden Hallo sagen." sagte Lilja, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. Rebekka war sofort dabei. „Oh ja, ich werde dich hübsch machen Lilja !" rief sie sogleich. Rebekka zerrte Lilja aus dem Raum, in ihr Zimmer und begann sich sofort über sie her zu machen.

Die Person die sie aus dem Spiegel anblickte war wie eine vertraute Fremnde. Kennst du das? Du läufst durch die Straßen, siehst jemanden Fremdes und könntest schwören du hast denjenigen schon einmal gesehen. Ihr braunes Haar war zu einem einfachen Zopf geflochten und fiel über die rechte schulter. Die Wimpern waren lang und getuscht und die Haut wie Porzellan. Das Mädchen das hinter ihr stand war mindestens nocheinmal so schön wie sie. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis sie realisierte das sie es war der sie da aus dem Spiegel anblickte. Die Augen wirkten seltsam groß und die Haut war ohne einen einzigen Makel. „So, fertig." sagte Rebekka und grinste verschmizt. „Ich denke dein Kleid ist in Ordnung." warf sie noch hinterher. „Rebekka ! Ich gehe doch nicht auf einen Ball !" sagte Lilja. „Nein, dass nicht, aber wir wollen doch mal sehen wer dir jetzt noch widerstehen kann!" rief sie. Es klopfte. „My Lady, wir müssen immer noch ihren Kleidungspaln für die Woche besprechen." kam es von draußen. „Komm rein David." sagte Lilja. Die Tür öffnete sich und David trat herein. Er blieb aber sofort in der Tür stehen als er die beiden Mädchen sah. „Naaaaaa ? Was sagst du dazu ?" rief Rebekka und zeigte mit den Händen auf Lilja, als wäre sie ein Ausstellungsstück. Lilja wurde sofort rot. David antwortete sehr reserviert : „Ihr seht bezaubernd aus Fräulein Lilja." „D-d-danke..." konnte Lilja nur antworten. David wannte sich wieder zu Rebekka. „My Lady, der Kleidungsplan..." „Aaaach paperlapapp ! Ich ziehe an was mir in den Kram passt." unterbrach Rebekka ihn.

„Wie ihr wünscht My Lady. Noch eine Frage : Möchtet ihr und Fräulein Lilja ausgehen ?"

fragte er. „Na aber klar. Glaubst du ich mache mir zu Spaß diese Arbeit?" „Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß." sagte er lächelnd, verbeugte sich und ging. Rebekka zupfte noch etwas an Lilja herum und dann betrachtete sie Lilja, als ob ihr zukünftiges Kind gerade 'Mama' gesagt hätte. „Ach, ich freu mich so." sagte sie und umarmte Lilja lange und fest. Die beiden gingen aus dem Zimmer und in die Eingangshalle. Liljas Mutte erwartete sie schon. Als sie die beiden sah fing sie an zu lächeln. Sie sagte Lilja das sie aussah wie sie selbst als sie noch jung war. Sie wünschte den beiden eine menge Spaß und warnte sie nicht ins graue Viertel zu gehen. Ein Hausangestellter brachte die beiden mit der Droschke hinunter in die Stadt und lies sie vor der Wirtschaft heraus. In 3 Stunden würde er sie wieder abhohlen. Als die beiden das Lokal betraten wurde es still. Die meisten waren Stammgäste und waren neue Gesichter nicht gewöhnt. Nicht dass Lilja neu gewesen wäre aber Rebekka war noch nie hier mit ihr gewesen. Die etwas jüngeren stießen sich gegenseitig in die Seiten und zeigten auf die beiden. Lilja merkte dass Rebekka neben ihr unruhig wurde, als sie nach einem Tisch ausschau hielten. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten sagte Lilja zu Rebekka : „ Jetzt pass mal auf." , und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sven ! Eine Runde auf mich für alle!" Gejohle und Rufe. „Das hilft immer." sagte sie zur perplex schauenden Rebekka.

Die beiden bestellten sich etwas zu Trinken und als es gebracht wurde rief Sven von seiner Bar zu ihnen herüber das die aufs Haus gehen würden. Lilja mochte ihn, er war immer nett und wenn irgendjemand Lilja anpöbelte warf er ihn hinaus. Lilja und Rebekka setzten ihr Gespräch von vorhin aus dem Salon fort als Lilja merkte dass ein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Und dass schon ziemlich lange. Sie sah sich um, aber jeder der sie ansah schaute sofort weg. Der Blick war aber immer noch da. Als sie sich genauer umsah, sah sie an einem einzelnen Tisch einen Mann sitzen der an einem Glas Brandy nipte. Schwarze lockige Haare, die zurückgebunden waren, einen hohen Zylinder und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Er sah sie eindringlich an.

Und als wäre ein Alarm ausgelöst worden, begann in Liljas tiefstem Inneren etwas zu vibrieren und zu summen. Wie zehtausende Bienen die sich bereit zum Angriff machten.


End file.
